Battle rewrite
by DarkHime213
Summary: Danny's had it rough since getting her powers. High school, ghost, and Vlad but now Vlad has called a truce, her grades are solid B's, ghost barely attacks and Danny has the perfect song to kill it in the Talent show except for a few problems. She's been replaced and some unknown evil is trying to take over the world. Now it is up to Danny and some weird allies to save amity park.


Hi, this is my first Danny Phantom Fanfic and my first gender bender fanfic so please go easy on it. I hope you all enjoy. The song I used is the shape of you by Ed Sheeran - Shape Of You ( cover by )

Cutiepie120048: Thank you for the reviews and giving praise on this story. I decided to fix a lot of mistake with it and I want to give you proper thanks.

* * *

Battle chapter one

The day started like all the others days. Danny barely getting a wink of sleep because of ghost hunting or doing homework in the late until the night. she rolls over trying to block out the sound of the blaring alarm clock. when it hits her that she is late. She rushes around her grabbing her stuff and runs out the door only to be stopped by Skulker.

"Are you kidding me Skulker!" the sleep-deprived teen screams out in rage. "Get back here so I can kick you toasted butt back into the ghost zone." she fires at her target but misses by an inch. I don't have time for this I only have twenty minutes." She looks up eyes blazing. "I have no time for thing Skulker. So, you have two choices. Get a beating or leave. " The blast knocks her into a wall. "Fine, you chose to get beat." Fifteen minutes past and Danny is rushing through the halls to get to homeroom on time.

"Danny wait up." she turns to see tucker waving her over to him and Sam. She sees how nervous he is but Sam catchers her focus.

"Hey, Danny we have something to talk about." The grim look on Tucker's face does nothing to calm her.

Elsewhere two girls are standing over the crushed body.

"Is everything alright Ladies?" A dark silhouette appeared out of nowhere causing the two girls to jump. Both girls froze but only for a moment. the smaller girl quickly explained what happened.

"It wasn't our fault she was struck down by a loose ceiling tile."

It was a freak accident." the taller and bolder girl defended.

"Does it really matter how it happened?" The smaller one stepped up in a panic. "We still need a third member for the talent show."

"It's fine ladies you will find a third member before it is too late. I have complete trust in you. Now get to school you're already late." The silhouette disappeared.

The girls rush out the door heading to school.

With our ghost girl

"what do you mean I can't be in the band guys it was my idea." She screams out. "I wrote the songs made the dance moves heck these are my instruments." The anger was clear in her voice. "What are you going to do without me and my stuff?" Tucker backed away from the glare while Sam stepped up.

"Danny please listen to me it not you. We just we need a different type of vocal you know one a little deeper. Like I don't know gr-" The glare Danny shot her had people rushing into the building.

"You're replacing me with the foreign exchange student. I mean come on he barely speaks proper English and he can't dance to save his life." Her eyes go wide with unshed tears. "This sucks I thought you guys were my friend. I mean what am I going to do once you're in the show there is no way out."

"Danny relax you know you're like a sister to me I just kind of what to win this year and with Gregor, we can. Besides this year's contest may be canceled due to injuries."

"No, you guys are going to win what am I going to do go on stage and make a fool of myself again. Some friend you are." She walks off missing the guilty look on Tucker's face.

"Danny wait it's not like that you're going to do great like you last year." She doesn't turn around even when Sam screamed her name.

"What am I going to do? I don't want another last year." Last years talent replying in her head.

*Flashback*

Thirteen-year-old Danny on stage

Hey now hey now

this is what dreams are made

of I got somebody to love

I've -I've-I've

Thump goes Danny as she goes down in the flashback and in reality.

*End of flashback*

"Ow," Danny look ahead and see two girls from her homeroom. "Shoot are you okay you took a nasty fall." Danny helps gives them a hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine what about you V." The small brown head asked rubbing her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine Nat but what hit us." The blonde jumped up ready to fight.

"That would be me." she saw both girls flinch "I am sorry are you hurt I could take you to the nurse or get Lancer if you like." Natalie grabbed her hands

"we are fine Danny, but you seem a little upset are you okay." Natalie pulled her along as Victoria started to walk.

"Yeah, you're usually the one to pay the most attention." Victoria slowed down to join the conversation.

"Its just Sam and Tucker ditched me again." Natalie gasped.

"Won't you just see them in class?" Natalie preceded to smack Victoria upside the head.

"Wait again man isn't this the second time." The hand came back up. "Sorry sorry" she backs away from the laughing Danny.

"Oh, there's nothing to apologize to. You didn't know, and I should have known. This is the fourth time they have done this to me." Victoria gasped alongside Natalie this time.

"Wait forth time I thought they only did it once not counting this time." They gave Danny the don't even lie look

"The first two time was when Mrs. Hopkins was running the show so I could just drop out, but Mr. lancer won't allow that to happen." She looks down "I wish he would just let me hide under a rock.

"Well, why don't you join our group." Natalie raised her hand but put it down slowly.

"That's actually a good idea.

"It is? I mean, of course, it is." Victoria smiled to herself confused as to why it was a good idea.

"Our third member dropped out. So we need a new member. What do you say." The pressed close to her with pleasure.

"You guys don't even know if I can sing? Why would you want me to join?" Dani was honestly lost. She was a basic singer, couldn't dance and had major stage fright. Yet they still wanted her to join.

"Come on sing give us a taste of that pretty voice." Dani blushed at Victoria's blunt way of speaking.

"Fine just a little bit wouldn't hurt." She cleared her throat and started to sing.

 ** _The club isn't the best place to find a lover_** ** _  
_** ** _So the bar is where I go_**

 ** _Me and my friends at the table doing shots_** ** _  
_** ** _Drinking fast and then we talk slow_**

 ** _Come over and start up a conversation with just me_** ** _  
_** ** _And trust me I'll give it a chance now_** ** _  
_** ** _Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox_** ** _  
_** ** _And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like_**

 ** _Dude, you know I want your love_** ** _  
_** ** _Your love was handmade for somebody like me_** ** _  
_** ** _Come on now, follow my lead_** ** _  
_** ** _I may be crazy, don't mind me_** ** _  
_** ** _Say, boy, let's not talk too much_** ** _  
_** ** _Grab on my waist and put that body on me_** ** _  
_** ** _Come on now, follow my lead_** ** _  
_** ** _Come, come on now, follow my lead_**

 ** _I'm in love with the shape of you_** ** _  
_** ** _We push and pull like a magnet do_** ** _  
_** ** _Although my heart is falling too_** ** _  
_** ** _I'm in love with your body_**

 ** _And last night you were in my room_** ** _  
_** ** _And now my bedsheets smell like you_** ** _  
_** ** _Every day discovering something brand new_**

 ** _I'm in love with your body_** ** _  
_** ** _Oh I oh I oh I oh I_** ** _  
_** ** _I'm in love with your body_** ** _  
_** ** _Oh I oh I oh I oh I_** ** _  
_** ** _I'm in love with your body_** ** _  
_** ** _Oh I oh I oh I oh I_**

 ** _I'm in love with your body_**

 ** _Every day discovering something brand new_** ** _  
_** ** _I'm in love with the shape of you_** ** _  
_** ** _One week in we let the story begin_** ** _  
_** ** _We're going out on our first date_**

 ** _You and me are thrifty, so go all you can eat_** ** _  
_** ** _Fill up your bag and I fill up a plate_**

 ** _We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour_** ** _  
_** ** _And how your family is doing okay_**

 ** _Leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat_** ** _  
_** ** _Tell the driver make the radio play, and I'm singing like_**

 ** _Dude, you know I want your love_**

 ** _Your love was handmade for somebody like me_** ** _  
_** ** _Come on now, follow my lead_** ** _  
_** ** _I may be crazy, don't mind me_**

 ** _Say, boy, let's not talk too much_** ** _  
_** ** _Grab on my waist and put that body on me_** ** _  
_** ** _Come on now, follow my lead_** ** _  
_** ** _Come, come on now, follow my lead_**

 ** _I'm in love with the shape of you_** ** _  
_** ** _We push and pull like a magnet do_** ** _  
_** ** _Although my heart is falling too_** ** _  
_** ** _I'm in love with your body_**

 ** _And last night you were in my room_** ** _  
_** ** _And now my bedsheets smell like you_** ** _  
_** ** _Every day discovering something brand new_**

 ** _I'm in love with your body_** ** _  
_** ** _Oh I oh I oh I oh I_** ** _  
_** ** _I'm in love with your body_** ** _  
_** ** _Oh I oh I oh I oh I_**

 ** _I'm in love with your body_** ** _  
_** ** _Oh I oh I oh I oh I_** ** _  
_** ** _I'm in love with your body_**

 ** _Every day discovering something brand new_** ** _  
_** ** _I'm in love with the shape of you_**

"Wow um please join." Victoria and Natalie where shocked speechless at how smooth her voice was. It wasn't a superstar's voice, but it was a winner.

"Dani, I think you're going to fit in great with our little group." Victoria laughed at her confused look. "Natalie, she needs her uniform." Dani looked at Natalie as she reached into her bag and dig for something.

"Um, uniform." She looks at their outfits and notices how different they were. Natalie had long brown hair pulled up in a bun. Her dark tinted red glass suited her face and matched the sophisticated look she was going for. She dressed in a simple orange blouse and black ruffled skirt. She wore a red pendant around her neck. With Natalie, it was a little different. She was dressed in a short black pencil skirt with a distressed look given to them. She had on a spaghetti strap white and pink skull tee. She also had a red stone around her neck, but it was clipped on to a tie.

"Found it." Natalie pulls out a slime black choker with a red stone in its center. "Try it on." She walks around Danny and places it on her neck. "Is it too tight?"

"No, its." Dani thinks back can she really do this. This will be the first time she did something big without Sam or tucker and. "Dani you okay?" this will be the first time she aims to win. Can she do it?

"It's perfect." The girls smile as they walk to class. Dani was ready to win.

* * *

I'm sorry this took so long. I wanted it to be the best that I can do. I am going to change the story a bit but most of it will stay the same. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. **Bye bye**


End file.
